1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a grooming tool for a water sports board, and more specifically to a wax comb having a plurality of comb elements extending radially outward from a central portion of the comb.
2. Related Art
The deck of a surfboard is the surface upon which a surfer typically stands while surfing. It is well known in the art to coat the deck with wax to enhance the traction on the surfboard. A common tool used for grooming the surf wax is a wax comb, which typically includes a small, relatively rigid plastic sheet with teeth formed along one edge. The wax comb may be used after the wax is initially applied to the board to roughen the wax for optimal traction. It is also common to use a wax comb to “revive” wax that has been worn smooth during use of the surfboard. Furthermore, if a surfboard sits unused for an extended period of time, the wax may lose its grip or tack. One of the easiest ways to revive the wax is to comb it using a wax comb.
Although a wax comb may be used to revive wax on a surfboard, it is sometimes necessary to remove all of the existing wax to provide more comprehensive resurfacing. To that end, a scraping tool may be used to remove the existing wax from the board. Oftentimes, the scraping tool is simply a rectangular metal or plastic plate having one or more relatively sharp edges formed thereon. The scraping tool may be an integral part of the wax comb, or alternatively, the scraping tool may be entirely separate from the wax comb.
A common problem encountered by surfers relates to the time required to sufficiently comb or groom one's surfboard. This is particularly problematic for longboard surfers due to the large surface area associated with the longboards. Since the combs are relatively small in size, several passes are needed to go over the entire waxed portion of the surfboard.
Another problem commonly associated with conventional surf wax combs is that the wax combs may be easily misplaced or dropped in the sand and the likelihood of losing the comb is quite high and frequently occurs.
Yet another problem typically associated with conventional surf wax combs is that wax tends to collect on the teeth of the comb after the comb has passed through the wax. The collected wax typically creates several undesirable consequences. For instance, as the wax builds up on the comb, the effectiveness of the comb may decrease. Along these lines, the wax may fill the gaps between the teeth, which may reduce the “bite” or sharpness of the teeth. Furthermore, the built-up wax may fall or drip from the comb in undesirable areas, thereby creating dirty or cluttered conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a surf wax grooming tool which more efficiently grooms wax on a surfboard relative to conventional wax combs. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a wax grooming tool that is easier to use, is less likely to become misplaced or lost, and also mitigates the occurrence of wax inadvertently falling therefrom. Various aspects of the present invention are directed toward addressing these needs, as will be discussed in more detail below.